Dragon and a vampire
by Zero Akayshia
Summary: This is my first fanfic and so I put a oc in it. A dragon hybrid now friends with Moka and Tsukune and is happy that he now has friends and that they are great friends but he will meet and friend the others
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic and it is a Rosario + Vampire fanfic. Disclaimer I do not own Rosario vampire

Dragon and a Vampire

By Zero Akayshia

Chapter 1 New school, new friends

[My name is Justin Komuro, I am 15 I'm Japanese American, my mother was American and my father was Japanese and I have a secret life; I'm a human dragon hybrid but of an ancient race of dragons.] I was sitting of a bus heading to my new school called Yokai Academy, it's my first year going since I came to japan after moving from the united states. The bus stopped and I look out the window and see another student getting on the bus and sits in the seat in front of me, I lean forward "so you're going to Yokai Academy as well huh?" He turns around and looks at me "yea this is my first year what about you?" he asked. I replied "yea same here." "My name is Justin Komuro and you?" I said "my name Tsukune Aono" he said. "I'm an American transfer student" I said "but your last name is Japanese "he pointed out "because my father is Japanese my mother is American" I told him.

We talked until his cousin called him and then we entered a tunnel then his phone lost signal, after we exited the tunnel I looked out the window and saw the ocean for some reason the water was the color of blood. When Tsukune and I got off the bus and looked at the scarecrow with Yokai Academy written in Japanese on the sign then I looked at the school of in the distance "the school looks like a mansion right Tsukune?" I said then I look to my left to look at Tsukune and realized that he disappeared I sighed and walked to the school. After I got settled in I headed to my home room class and took my seat on the right of a girl that has blue hair and I notice that Tsukune is in the same as I am. "Hey Tsukune" I called out to him he turned and look at me and said "hey Justin looks like were in the same class" I laughed "yup" the bell rang and the teacher came in she was very happy to see new students.

"Hello class my name is Ms. Shizuka Nekonome and welcome to Yokai Academy a school for monsters" I looked at Tsukune and I knew that he was human so I had to help him survive this school. As Ms. Nekonome starts talking about the school and the rules one guy named Saizo Komia says " why don't we kill the male humans and molest the females?" and I said " I would rather live with humans and coexist with them." Saizo looks back at me with an annoyed look on his face and then he looked back to the front of the class and everyone looked at a beautiful girl with pink hair walk in late. "Sorry I'm late I got turned around" the girl said "its ok and now please introduce yourself to the class" said Ms. Nekonome the girl turned toward the class "Hello my name is Moka Akayshia" Moka said and then went to her seat after seeing and tackling Tsukune.

After class I introduced myself to Moka and that I was also friends with Tsukune she smiled and asked "would you like to take a tour of the school with me and Tsukune?" I nodded then she grabbed Tsukunes and my arm and then we stopped at a vending machine. Moka got a tomato juice and Tsukune and I got chocolate milk. I stood a couple feet away listening them talking until I heard Saizo say "so your Moka Akayshia right?" I looked over and saw that Saizo was holding Tsukune by the collar and I saw Moka trying to get Saizo to release him, then I walked over and grabs Saizos arm and started pushing it down so Tsukune was standing. Saizo looked at me and his eyes went wide "what the" was all he was able to say before "I think you should let release him or you lose you're an arm" I said as my eyes turned a goldish yellow then Saizo let go of Tsukune. "your lucky kid next time when your buddy isn't around your going to get it" Saizo said while walking away

XXXXXX

I turned back to Tsukune and Moka "are you two OK?" I asked "yeah I'm OK thanks for the help" Tsukune said rubbing his neck and Moka hugged me "thank you Justin for helping" I blushed abit when she hugged me "y your welcome" Moka let's go "I'll see you guys later" I said as I start walking away " Moka looks at me and asks "where are u going " I said " I'm gotta get rid of this headache so I'll be back later OK" 20 minutes later I heard Moka scream and Tsukune yelling so I ran to them and see Tsukune on the ground by the cliff and I see Moka holding him and looked at this troll and notice its Saizo " I see you wanting to get you ass fucking beat Saizo" my monster energy explodes and didn't realize that Moka turned into her true form and a gold light surrounds me and all you see is huge dragon wings a dragon tail with spikes at the end but what nobody can see is that my hair turned from blonde to blood red horns appear on my head and my eyes turned from blue to gold after the light faded away everyone see a dragon human hybrid standing before them and Saizo starts shaking "so you ready to burn " Saizo snaps out of it and attacks me first and I kicked him towards Moka and he was engulfed in flames and Moka round houses Saizo into a rock wall and gets knocked out . "I see that your a dragon human hybrid" I look at her " and I see that your a s class vampire but anyway we better get to Tsukune" she nods and Moka and I runs to Tsukune I turned back to my human form and bandage his head with my bandana and Moka told me to place his head on her lap after I did I sat by the monster tree and looked out to the ocean "its been a while since I was in my true form " I said to Moka while looking at the sunset then she asked" how long has it been since you let your true form out ?" As she put her rosary back on "it been years since my dad passed away" she then she looks at me "I'm so sorry Justin I didn't know " its OK Moka and its fine " Tsukune started to wake up and looks at Moka then looks around and finds me sitting against the tree "how do you feel Tsukune?" Tsukune then sits up " still OK just bruised " I laughed "this is going to be a fun school and school year I like this school" so we all got up "let's get back to our dorms" they both nodded and all of us went back to the school even though Saizo is still knocked out.

XXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

Dragon and a vampire chapter 2

Dragon and a succubus

Its been almost a month since Tsukune found out that he is going to a school for monsters and also since he found out about my true form and about Mokas but he is alright with that and that's good for everyone. I got up when my alarm went off and I made my bed and got ready for school and ate breakfast I headed out with my bag and caught up with Tsukune and we talked while heading to school "good morning guys " after we heard that we look behind us and saw moka jogging to catch us and we stopped and waited. "morning moka" said Tsukune, I just nodded and headed to school and headed to class.

Meanwhile

Tsukune and Moka talked and then Moka bit him on the neck and sucked on some of his blood but then he got her off and started flipping out and running off towards the pond and Moka headed to the roof and I didn't know what was going on and Tsukune was talking to himself and then he heard a noise and looked where it came from and saw a girl with shoulder length blue hair on the ground and he ran over to help and she looked up at him and she stood up and starting rubbing her chest on Tsukune "my breasts starting getting swelling and feel like that they are going to explode" said the girl "they're what " Tsukune stated as he started blushing and panicking then the girl looked into his eyes and then Tsukune started feeling funny "I'll help you get to the infirmary" he finally said " ok and thank you my name is Kurumu Koruno Tsukune" " ok and wait how do you know my name" he looks at her confused "we're in the same class silly" Kurumu winging it "really I havent notice sorry." They were heading to the infirmary when Moka was heading they're way and sees Tsukune and Kurumu but she didn't know Kurumu at all and was abit confused "hey Tsukune whos this?" Moka said looking sad " oh hey moka this is kurumu and shes having pains so im just taking her to the infirmary" tsukune said and then couldn't control himself anymore and said as Tsukune and Kurumu walked away "Im done with being your breakfast" Moka was shocked and hurt.

Back in class

Ms Nekonome was teaching about literature mostly with cats being in it and Moka was trying to pay attention but was also staring at Kurumu because of whats going on with her and Tsukune, I was sitting in front of Tsukune and wondering whats going on with Moka because her yokai energy was leaking out and im getting worried and that can tell Tsukune is upset. After class I caught up with Moka and tried to talk to her "whats wrong Moka?" she looked at me "it Tsukune he's being a fucking dick" when I heard that I was surprised when she said it like that then I heard "your Moka Akayshia and I heard that you're a vampire well that's what I heard" I look up on the railing of the stairs and sees this blue haired girl and she jumps down and lands in front of us and the other guys looked at her "who the fuck are you?" I said looking at her not really caring who she is "my name is kurumu and who are you?" i give her it's none of your damn business look then she looks at Moka and started talking to her and they started arguing and I found out that Kurumu is a succubus and I new this is one girl to look out for and it's a good thing that my yokai level is higher than any other because of being half ancient dragon and Kurumu looked at me and tried to get me under her spell and I laughed "your powers wont work on me girlie" she was shocked that I was immune to her power and that really scared her then I seen Tsukune running up and tried to talk to Moka but Kurumu intervined and stopped him and hypnotized him and he couldn't control himself and then said something really hurtful and then she ran off and I followed her to comfort her and then her rosary started glowing then she got up and to the infirmary and I followed when we reached the infirmary and saw kurumu in her monster form and then Moka pushed her through the window and I kept and I on the window while moka checked on Tsukune and when I saw Kurumu coming back I shot a fire ball at her and she dodged it " what the fuck was that " she looked at me and I smiled "your not getting near here " then she went in another window and grabbed Tsukune with her tail by the throat and dragged him out and Moka hanged on and weighted her down after they were out side and hit the ground a little hard and I jumped down and walked toward Kurumu and she clawed me and no scratch and my clothes was cut but my chest wasn't "what are you ?" she yelled "im a half human half dragon so you cant cut me because my skin can't get cut or anything unless it's a weapon that has dragons blood on it " Kurumu eyes went wide and trying to back away from me but I swatted her away with my arm and then she looked at Tsukune "If I can't have Tsukune neither can you Moka " she charged at Tsukune and he ran and tripped reaching out for Mokas hand and missed and grabbed her rosary and pulled it off and the the sky turned red and a beam of light came from Moka and then Kurumu when after Moka and they started fighting after the fight , Moka started walking toward Kurumu "I'm going to rip your wings and tail off so you never fly again" Moka said "No im sorry please don't im sorry I wont do it again I promise" before Moka put a hand on Kurumu Tsukune stepped in front of her "move aside Tsukune" Moka demanded "no Moka she said she was sorry " Tsukune said I walked up behind Moka and place a hand on her shoulder "hes right Moka so please no more" then Moka walked up to Tsukune and grabbed her rosary back "I do not want to lose you to any one" she winked and put her rosary back on and changed back to her gentle self and fainted and Kurumu started crying.

Next day

Moka and Tsukune were walking and Kurumu jumps Tsukune and starts hugging his face "Kurumu what are you doing?" Tsukune said while being smothered by Kurumus tits "I finally found the one silly and Its your friend and wait where is he" Tsukune and Moka both were surprised with what she said and when I show up. "um whats going on?" I ask and Kurumu looked at me and the tackled me"oh hey I never got your name handsome" I blushed and pushed her off of me "my name is Justin Komuro" I said she smiles and then hops on my back "um why are you on me" I asked confused "I found the one and I choose you" I facepalm myself and shook my head

XXXXXX

And that is the end of the second chapter


End file.
